<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dinner with Griffin by zaddydt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812242">My Dinner with Griffin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt'>zaddydt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Time Rush (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Issues, M/M, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddydt/pseuds/zaddydt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall, his mother, and his manager sit down for dinner to discuss the success of his band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kendall Knight/Arthur Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dinner with Griffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Jennifer Knight?”</p>
<p>            The effortlessly fabulous single mother turned around to be greeted by an approaching older gentleman.</p>
<p>            “It’s nice to finally meet you! Arthur Griffin.” He exclaimed, extending his arm outwards for a handshake with the woman.</p>
<p>            It had been three months and four days since Jennifer uprooted her life in Minnesota and moved out to Los Angeles with her children and the other boys. Big Time Rush had just made it past their demo phase, and were now on track to release an album in the near future. It had come as a surprise to everyone. She never would’ve expected her boys to be doing so well. Love them or hate them, she couldn’t lie. They aren’t all that talented. Logan couldn’t dance, Carlos couldn’t sing, and James… well she doesn’t hurt his feelings.</p>
<p>            But Arthur Griffin, CEO of RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid thought otherwise. From the minute Gustavo slapped the headshots of the boys on his desk, he’d been enamored with them. He was the source of all of the band’s money so far, going as far to pay for all of Jennifer’s expenses in getting the boys across the country and setting them up in the Palmwoods. He was looking forward to meeting the families of his next biggest super stars.</p>
<p>            He’d arranged a dinner date in a steak house between the Knights and himself for the evening. He wanted to be formally acquainted with every boy’s family before their careers really took off, and considering Jennifer was already in the city, he figured it only made sense to have her first.</p>
<p>            “Hello! It’s great to finally meet you! This place is just… wow!” Jennifer beamed, excitedly shaking the hand of the man who controlled her son’s career and kept a roof over their heads. Griffin brought her hand toward his face, kissing the top of it. “It’s my pleasure.”</p>
<p>           Jennifer gasped. “Kendall! You never told me what a gentleman your manager was!” Looking over to her son who was pathetically leaning over that little bench thing they always have near the hostess stand. He looked like he was having difficulties focusing, hardly acknowledging his mother.</p>
<p>            Griffin couldn’t help but smirk. “Shall we?” he asked, gesturing towards the VIP longue of the restaurant. Letting Jennifer go first, Griffin waited for Kendall to stand up straight.</p>
<p>            “Please… can you let please let up just a… a bit?” the blond pleaded, fire in his eyes as he stared at the older man.</p>
<p>            Griffin chuckled. “Now why would I ask you to bring your toy if I didn’t plan on having fun with it?”</p>
<p>            Kendall would roll his eyes if he had the strength to do so right now.</p>
<p>            “After you.” His manager insisted. Kendall began hobbling over towards the table Griffin had reserved for the three of them tonight. Griffin following suit, eyes locked on the younger male’s ass, proud of what he knew was inside.</p>
<p>            Kendall sat down in the booth opposite of his mother, Griffin sliding in next to him, trapping him by the wall.</p>
<p>            “Thank you again for taking us out for dinner, Arthur. Can I call you Arthur?” Jennifer smiled. “Of course, we’re basically family now that Big Time Rush is starting to take off.” Griffin replied. “I thought you had a daughter. Could she not make it tonight?”</p>
<p>            “Oh! I do. She was supposed to come, but I had to ground her after I discovered she was running an underground towel business in the hotel. She tricked the janitor into giving her access to the custodian’s closet and was charging residents $20 to rent one for the day. Can you believe it?”</p>
<p>            “Hahaha, kids.” Griffin chuckled, not really knowing what else to say. “And your husband?” he asked, knowing everything he already needed to know about him. Kendall’s daddy issues came up pretty early in the time he’d spent with the boy. He abandoned his wife and kids shortly after Jennifer became pregnant for the second time. Judging by how Kendall talked about the man, his absence really fucked him up. Something Griffin thanked god for every single morning.</p>
<p>            “He uh.. sorta turned out to be a..” she paused, looking around the vicinity to make sure nobody could hear her. “A faggot!” she said in her regular speaking voice.</p>
<p>            “Oh!” Griffin acted shocked</p>
<p>            “I. Know!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “I really loved him, and deep down I think he loved me too. But it just wasn’t meant to be, ya’know?”</p>
<p>            “Completely.” Griffin responded, smirking as he played with the remote in his pocket. Suddenly, what felt like a jolt of electricity was traveling up Kendall’s spine, making the boy jerk forward and causing his eyes pop out. Had the waitress not just appeared, his mother surely would have taken notice.</p>
<p>            It was about to be a <em>long</em> night.</p>
<p> ___________________________________________________</p>
<p>            “And so I said to Brooke, Listen, bitch! You should be grateful I’m taking this fucker off your hands, like am I right?” Jennifer went on, mouth full of breadstick. She’d been prattling on about her personal life for an embarrassing amount of time. Griffin was more than happy to listen. Being the perfect gentleman to Kendall’s mother while he toyed with the blond’s hole all night was exhilarating. He kept his eyes locked on the woman, letting out a laugh every time she made a reference to her friend’s “secret” botox. He kept Kendall in his peripheries, intentionally upping the power of his plug every time he spotted the younger male trying to take a bit of his shrimp alfredo.</p>
<p>            “And, frankly, I don’t see what the big deal is? Be a frigid bitch, lose your husband to a younger woman! It’s basic math! That’s all I’m saying.” Jennifer went on while Kendall tried his hardest to keep it cool. This…. really wasn’t worth it. Griffin had a power over him he was beginning to question. Being plugged and behaving like a good boy during dinner sounded hot at the time, but that feeling was turning out to be torture now that he had to actually do it. He’d been precumming since they got their appetizers, and the blue balls he had as a result of the relentless whir in his butt were clouding his mind. He couldn’t focus on a damn thing. Thankfully his mother could never say no to a free drink. Or, four, at this point. Had Griffin not told her about this place’s legendary zinfandels, she’d surely hear the clacking of the plug hitting against the wooden booth Kendall was trapped in. Every ten seconds he had to reposition himself to ease the discomfort, but it just wouldn’t stop. There’s no way she knew what was going on, right?</p>
<p>            “Like I said, don’t come to <em>me</em> when you still have that pill addiction in your 50’s. It was never cute, okay?” Jennifer said in between bites of her chicken parmesan, happy to finally share this gossip with somebody besides Logan. Griffin let out a hearty laugh. “Ah ha, bitches!” He said with a grin. “Right!? And that isn’t even the messiest thing she’s done this year! Has anybody told you about her falling asleep during her turn being Hockey Mom Carpool?”</p>
<p>            “Hey, uh, can you get up? I need to use the restroom.” Kendall asked. Or, pleaded, as it felt more like. He knew that Griffin was hyper-focused on him the whole time, and judging by the fun he was having with his remote, changing the intensity on it every few minutes, there was no way he was planning on going easy on the blond tonight. Regardless, Kendall at least hoped that maybe bathroom breaks weren’t off the table.</p>
<p>            “And miss out on the rest of your mother’s story? Kendall, don’t be rude.” Griffin deflected.</p>
<p>            “He’s right sweetie! I’m gonna need you for this. Shed some light on how terrified you boys were when she swerved into that 18-wheeler’s lane.”</p>
<p>            “No, mom. It’s uh, sorta an emergenCYY.” Kendall choked. Griffin turned the dial in his pocket to its max, attempting to get the blond to shut his mouth and behave as expected.</p>
<p>            “Nonsense!” Griffin cocked an eyebrow. “What on Earth could be more important than hearing an exhilarating story from your own mother?” Jennifer looked stunned in his direction. “I. Like. You. Kendall, listen to <em>every</em> word this man has to say! He knows what he’s talking about. Arthur, I’m glad my son has a man like you in his life. God knows how long he’s needed a positive male role model, am I right!?”</p>
<p>            “Why thank you, Jennifer. I feel as if it’s my responsibility in teaching your son of the do’s and don’ts of the industry’s proper dinner etiq—”</p>
<p>            “May I <strong><em>PLEASE</em></strong> use the restroom, <em>Sir</em>.” Kendall cut him off, baring the pain while staring Griffin down. Only a little condescension in that last word.</p>
<p>            ……</p>
<p>            Griffin slid out of the booth, rising to his feet and turning the knob to 0 in the process. Kendall practically flew out of his seat and vanished into the depths of the restaurant, not even sure which way he needed to go in the first place.</p>
<p>            “Wonder what’s gotten into him?” Jennifer puzzled.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>            Kendall pushed open the restroom door after finally finding it in the back of this fucking maze of a restaurant, meeting himself in the reflection of the mirror. He could hardly stand still. His lips were red from being bitten all night and his hair was its own travesty. Not to mention the dark wet dot leaking through his pants leg of his jeans. A fellow restroom guest washing his hands couldn’t help but look at the boy as he stood there, wondering what the fuck was going on in his life.</p>
<p>            Casting him a glare, Kendall went into the back-most stall, choking down a cry as he bit his fist. This had to stop.</p>
<p>            It had all happened so quickly. It’s hard to even remember how it started. He’d been in LA for two weeks. Griffin told Kelly who told him that he wanted to have a proper first meeting with all the boys in the band, but an individual one with Kendall before they met as a group. It didn’t seem odd at the time, and Kendall felt in over his head the realer and realer this boy band dream of James’s came true. He was elated to have Griffin take some of the pressure off after hearing the man planned to school him on how they were going to make this work. It was Griffin who ultimately decided he was to be the face of Big Time Rush and it was him who went on and on about how much potential he saw in him as a star.</p>
<p>What started off one day as a what felt like a mentorship Kendall was grateful to have made with someone that gave this unprecedented period of time in his life structure was now something so much desperate. Every action he made was in some way or another a test to impress Griffin. Their first couple of meetings contained nothing out of the ordinary. Then one day he was getting on his knees behind Griffin’s desk, servicing his boss while the man sung his praises. Kendall had never been one to willingly take orders, especially from someone as pretentious as Griffin. But it was like nothing he’d done before, and he couldn’t get it out of his head the next couple of days. A million thoughts raced around his head, but he was sure Big Time Rush was dead in the water. He was so fucking stupid for hooking up with their god damn BOSS. That’s gotta be illegal right? It felt illegal.</p>
<p>            But it didn’t stop there. Griffin wanted to keep going. He would pull him aside during rehearsals for more alone time. They’d have more and more of these “business” meetings that Kendall had to make up lies for each time one of his friends asked. It only made his actual job that much more exhausting. But he loved the time he spent with Griffin. The sessions were always quick, typically leaving the blond wanting more and feeling so much more antsy to impress the older man next time they were to have a “discussion” in his office.</p>
<p>From there, as their meetings became more and more frequent, he soon became completely enamored with Griffin. He’d never fucked somebody so much older than him, given he never really got the chance. Sure, he had crushes on a few NHL players here and there, and he’d be taking his crush on Logan’s dad to the grave, but <em>actually</em> having sex with a man 30 years older? Not something he could have predicted for his future when he was still in Minnesota. It was exciting to say the least. But nothing could have prepared him for how absolutely <em>shredded</em> Griffin was under his business suits. Or how persuasive he could be. When Griffin told Kendall to style his hair different, he listened. When Griffin told him the boys were to arrive at their photoshoot at 7:00, Kendall made sure they were present and ready by 6:45. He begun revolving his life around the man, excited to have someone finally taking an interest in him.</p>
<p>Griffin immediately took notice of the blond’s behavioral issues. He had a disdain for authority, insulting Gustavo’s competence any chance he got. Griffin got the vibe Kendall didn’t even really give a shit about being in a boyband upon their first meeting. And honestly? He wouldn’t have had it any other way. That’s exactly what he wanted. Soon he made sure Kendall knew who was in charge, teaching the boy how he was to behave at Rocque Records if he wanted the perks that came with doing so to continue.</p>
<p>It had been a wild three months, to say the least. From meeting Griffin in the first place, to lying to the band and Gustavo and Kelly about the extent of their relationship. It made him feel disconnected from the band as a whole, given any time they had work to do, Kendall couldn’t take his mind off of Griffin and what he could do to put himself in a positive light for the man. That mindset seemed to be paying off. Kendall was putting in the work for the wrong reasons, but Big Time Rush was doing amazing.</p>
<p>Soon he was keeping track of every ‘good boy’ and other reward he was granted, obsessing over what else he could do to make the man validate him. Briefly dating his daughter was by far the most uncomfortable part of their relationship up until tonight. During the 17 hours she made him date her, Kendall couldn’t help but keep wondering how Mercedes would react if he came clean about the number of times her dad had referred to him as his sissy boy. He couldn’t bare to do so, but he laughed at the thought numerous times.</p>
<p>The dinner with his family was supposed to be a congratulatory one for BTR making it past their demo stage. But Kendall knew there was never anything to worry about. As long as he was with Griffin, the band would be successful. He wasn’t exactly able to disclose that to them though, so he had to go along with the idea of sitting at the same table as his mom and Griffin, celebrating the fact that his boss was fucking him, essentially.</p>
<p>He was still in training, and tonight was a test on how well he could keep it together.</p>
<p>But fuuuck, he wanted to jerk off <em>so</em> bad... Was he morally above making it quick and shooting into the toilet right now? Wait, …. no. Griffin would be mad he touched himself without permission.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p><em>God</em>! Did he <em>really</em> just think that right now? Has he lost his mind? Letting his boss control his orgasms!? This has gone too far. He’s plugged at dinner with his mom for fuck’s sake! He liked Griffin. He really did. Under the cold exterior was a man Kendall felt safe with. He valued the time they spent together because he felt like the man truly appreciated him. Or maybe he didn’t.. and this was all for nothing. Letting his dick get the best of him. For all he knew, he could be one of Griffin’s hundreds of boys he’d done shit like this with, not even special in the slightest. Whether that may be, that didn’t change how uncomfortable Kendall had suddenly become with this intense dom/sub kink thing. He wanted to put a pause to it for the night, but he can’t exactly go out there and tell him his safe word with his mom at the table.</p>
<p>All he can do now is get himself put together, finish his dinner and talk to Griffin in the morning. But first, he’s got an erection to kill.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>            “This is actually <em>her</em> purse! She wouldn’t shut up about it, so I nabbed it and threw it in my car while she was flirting with the boy running the concession stand……... Bitch!”</p>
<p>            “Hahahaha. How ‘petty’!” Griffin said in response. “Say, do you mind if I go check on Kendall? He’s been gone quite a while and I feel compelled to make sure he’s in good health. Don’t want my next super star getting food poisoning and.”</p>
<p>            “By all means, please! I can only pray he’s half as polite a man as you one day.” Jennifer beamed, putting down yet another empty glass and smiling as she watched Griffin make his way to the restroom.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>            Kendall nearly fell into the toilet when Griffin suddenly entered the stall. He’d been sitting down, focusing all of his energy on thinking about his grandma, desperate to get rid of his boner by any means necessary.</p>
<p>            “Come back out there and enjoy a nice dinner with your mother and I.” Griffin ordered.</p>
<p>            Kendall let out a sigh, face falling to his palms. “I don’t know if I can. I’m losing my fucking mind, man.” he choked.</p>
<p>            Griffin looked unphased.</p>
<p>            “Do you know what my balls feel like now? Not to mention my fucking ass! I know you get off on this kinda stuff, but I might have to draw the line here.” Kendall said, standing up. “I know good boys don’t have to beg, or whatever, but you gotta give me a break! I’m leaking through my jeans!”</p>
<p>            Griffin twisted the dial back to the max power, approaching Kendall while doing so. Kendall spasmed. Their bodies met as Griffin pushed his chest up against the younger male’s, keeping him upright and placing his open palm against the bulge of Kendall’s jeans. Kendall’s hands went to Griffin’s chest for support, taking in the pleasure as he felt <em>some</em> relief below.</p>
<p>            “Rut against my hand like the degenerate bitch you are.” He ordered.</p>
<p>            “B-but my jeans..” Kendall responded sheepishly; eyes cloudy.</p>
<p>            “That wasn’t a question. Do as you’re told.” The older man barked.</p>
<p>            Typically the one to fight back, Kendall forfeited logic and reason and listened to the man. Letting his dick think, he rocked his hips up, back and forth, moaning as he felt the pressure of the older man’s hand as his constrained bulge rubbed against it. He knew he didn’t have long until he’d explode, something that which Griffin had taken note of as well. His free hand reached behind the blond, index finger pressing against the plug sticking out of his ass, pushing in and out ever so carefully.</p>
<p>            Kendall’s eyes welled with tears as he buried his face in the older man’s tie. “Daddy” He groaned, voice muffled by Griffin’s chest.</p>
<p>            Within seconds Kendall was shooting ropes, ruining his jeans and making a mess of Griffin’s hand. He sobbed, head still kept tightly against the man’s upper body. Griffin pulled away, holding his hand out to the blond.</p>
<p>            “Feed.” He commanded. Kendall did as he was told and licked the older man’s hand clean, lapping up every drop of cum he could find, tongue darting between every finger. After shoving a couple of digits down the boy’s throat, Griffin’s hand made its way to Kendall’s chin, gripping it tightly, stopping the boy from attempting to kiss him.</p>
<p>            “Normally I’d say you’ve been a good boy. Getting yourself off so easily when told to. But look at you. Out in <em>public</em> like this.” Kendall’s hair was a mess, eyes were puffy and his left pant leg was dripping with cum. Like. Drenched. “You really disappointed me tonight. I thought you were better than this.”</p>
<p>            Kendall’s ears were ringing, his breathing irregular and his legs felt disgustingly sticky. He couldn’t respond to that if he tried. He felt awful. Griffin had never said anything so harsh to him before this.  </p>
<p>            Before he knew it, Kendall watched as Griffin let go and made his way over to the stall’s sink. Inside the lower cabinet was a shopping bag which he handed to the younger blond. “Here. Put these on.”</p>
<p>            Inside of the bag was a clean pair of boxers and an identical set of clothes he had worn tonight. Guess that explains why he had to confirm he outfit with Griffin beforehand. Kendall really didn’t know what to say or think.</p>
<p>            “……….Did you plan this?” he asked shyly.</p>
<p>            “Did I want you to fail my test and cream your jeans in the restroom like some pre-mature prostitute? No. Was I afraid there was a chance? Yes.”</p>
<p>            …….</p>
<p>            Kendall stared off into space. He was at a loss for words. What kind of relationship had he gotten himself into? Could this even be considered a relationship? Well, yes, technically. But could he call Griffin his boyfriend? Would Griffin call him <em>his</em> boyfriend? Did he even <em>want </em>to call Griffin his boyfriend?</p>
<p>            Griffin just stood there, waiting for his good boy to get changed so they could continue their evening with his mother.</p>
<p>            “I uh…. Griffin, I don’t think I can.. do this… anymore.” Kendall said, post-nut clarity helping him make that decision. “I know that might fuck up this whole thing you’re doing for me with the band and everything, but I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship like this. It’s all so new to me. I’m only 20.”</p>
<p>            Disappointment enveloped Griffin’s face. Ever since he laid eyes on the blond he knew he had to have him. The attitude problems and deadbeat dad thing were the cherry on top of the prospect of making him his sub. Training Kendall to be his obedient, well behaved super star was the most fun Griffin had felt in years. He’d tried this same routine in the past with several other boys who wanted to be famous, none of whom were successful. Everybody either tapped out earlier or didn’t ignite the same fire in Griffin that Kendall did. Sure, it was a symptom of losing his dad at a young age, but Kendall seemed so much more willing to prove to Griffin he could be everything the older male said he could be. But maybe he was wrong.</p>
<p>            “……. Get yourself cleaned up. Meet us back at the table. We’ll talk about this later.”</p>
<p>            Griffin left the stall, leaving Kendall alone to grapple with the weight of his decision.</p>
<p>            “Fuck.”</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>            Kendall approached the dinner table, taking note of how cold his plate looked now. His mom was lost in another story about Brooke Diamond’s failed reality show. Griffin looked a million miles away. Shit, he really hoped he made the right call back there. But fuck, was this really worth it? He already felt so shitty about doing that. He didn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings, but he hated lying to Carlos, James and Logan about the time they spent together. And he especially didn’t like the feeling of being plugged with his mom across the table from him. That was reasonable, right?</p>
<p>            Griffin stood up from the booth, not paying Kendall any attention as he slid back in, taking his seat against the wall.</p>
<p>            “Are you alright, honey?” Jennifer asked, breath reeking of wine as she looked at her son concerned.</p>
<p>            Kendall took in a breath. “Yeah. Think Carlos undercooked those mini corn dogs we had for lunch. Heh.” He lied. “I’m feeling better now.” He lied again.</p>
<p>            “Well good!” she smiled, eyes locked on her wine glass as she watched the waitress pour yet another glass. “Griffin, thank you again for taking us out! You’ve made me such a proud mom!”</p>
<p>            The air was tense between the two men at the table. Griffin simply waved his hand away, dismissing Jennifer’s claim. “Please. It’s just standard business procedure. I’m sure Big Time Rush would be doing just as well without me.” Kendall feeling gas lit from that last sentence.</p>
<p>            “I mean it! Whatever you’re doing is working! When we’re at home I hear all the boys say such awful things about you, but I don’t care! You’ve truly proved yourself tonight! Do you mind if I give you a hug!?” Jennifer stood up, oblivious to how much drunken rambling she was doing. She leaned in over Griffin, arms splayed out for a hug. He couldn’t help but lean back, cocking an eyebrow as his mind was still stuck on what she had just said.</p>
<p>            “Awful things? Like, what, exactly?”</p>
<p>            Not realizing her mistake, Jennifer straightened her posture, briefly glancing at Kendall, completely missing his stunned expression. Great. Just when this night couldn’t get worse.</p>
<p>            “Well..” she slurred, “they feel overworked! Every night when they come home they’re always <em>exhausted</em> from rehearsals. Logan really hates dancing and everybody who’s forcing him to do so, as a result. And James is ALWAYS throwing some little bitch fit when you don’t put him in the center of the choreography. And as Carlos describes it, the Rocque Records buffet assortments are ‘abysmal’. His words, not mine!”</p>
<p>            Kendall’s eyes darted back and forth from his mom to the back of Griffin’s head, worried she’d say something that would further solidify the end of their time in LA.</p>
<p>            “And….. Kendall?” Griffin asked.</p>
<p>            God. This is it. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.</p>
<p>            “Honestly? I can’t think of one bad thing he’s said about you. Which is unlike him….”</p>
<p>            Griffin’s head spun around, taking a look at Kendall practically pissing himself in the corner. His face was as red as Griffin’s tie. The plug wasn’t even turned on anymore, but his body felt as on edge as ever.</p>
<p>            “What I will say is… Kendall won’t shut up about you! He talks about what a big help you’ve been and how much he values the time you two spend together.”</p>
<p>            Both men’s eyes immediately snap back to Jennifer.</p>
<p>            “The other night he told me he thinks you understand him better than anyone else! As his mother, I won’t lie, hearing that sorta ripped my heart out. But I’ll let it slide now that I got to meet you and understand exactly why my son loves you so much!” she said, leaning in for another hug.</p>
<p>            Griffin held his hand out, halting her once more. Turning around again, he looked at Kendall, this time with a more curious expression. “Is this true?”</p>
<p>            Still tense, Kendall felt especially uneasy at the fact his mom used the word ‘love’, given she probably didn’t know the layers to their relationship as it stood. Using that word didn’t exactly make things any less convoluted. Regardless, what she said was in fact real. Never in a million years did he expect her to drunkenly share that, though.</p>
<p>            “Uhh…. Yeah…” he replied shyly. Eyes locked on Griffin’s.</p>
<p>            ….</p>
<p>            “Well, thank you, Kendall. I appreciate that. Very much so.” He turned to Jennifer. “Mrs. Knight, let it be known that working with your son and the boys has been a highlight in my career. It’s rare that I’ve seen so much potential in a band this early, especially one comprised of four young men with absolutely <em>no</em> professional experience. Any positive influence I have made on your son or the others matters more to me than anything else they may think of me.”</p>
<p>            Kendall was stunned. For like, the 11<sup>th</sup> time during this dinner. Griffin faced him, smiling more sincerely than the blond had ever seen. They shared a passionate look, only to be undercut by the spontaneous amount of vomit coming from his mother’s mouth and spilling over the floor.</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>            Outside of the restaurant, Griffin held Jennifer in his arms, effortless lifting her and carrying her to an awaiting limo. “Ugh. I’m soOoOoOo gross. God, what would Brooke think…” she lamented, not at all upset she was being carried by the man of her dreams though. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, sweetie.” She apologized, looking over Griffin’s shoulder to find Kendall following behind.</p>
<p>            “Impossible.” Griffin grinned, gently letting her down and stand in front of her limo door. “Tonight was some of the most fun I’ve had in years. Jennifer, thank you. Kendall, I’ll be seeing you Monday morning to go over some of the final mixes for your upcoming album.”</p>
<p>            Jennifer hiccupped. “No way! The night is still young, don’t let me get in between your bonding!” she slurred, hand resting on Kendall’s shoulder. “Griffin, why don’t you take Kendall out for a beer or something? Really spend some quality time with him! <em>Not</em> just focused on work. You’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>            “If that’s alright with him.” Griffin postulated, shooting Kendall the dirtiest look of all time from behind Jennifer.</p>
<p>            “Uh, yeah, sounds good to me! Are you sure you’re feeling better, mom?” the blond asked, showing concern while stifling his excitement for where the night would go.</p>
<p>            “Oh, honey…. No. Part of the reason I don’t want you getting in that limo with me is because I don’t want you to see mommy making a mess of it!” she said with a smile. “Well, I’m off!” Opening the door, the overworked mother let herself fall limp in the white leather upholstered backseats. Griffin got the door for her, signaling the driver to pull off. Jennifer’s face emerged from the window as it rolled won, looking and waving at the two men. “You boys have fun!”</p>
<p>            For as long as she was in their sights, Kendall and Griffin waved back. Once the older man’s limousine pulled out of the parking lot, Griffin hastily turned the knob on his remote back to its full power, almost knocking the younger male off of his feet.</p>
<p>            “HOLY-”</p>
<p>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>            “Shit.” Kendall breathed heavily, stretching his jaw out. “I think I’m getting a lot better at sucking cock!” he beamed, confidently looking over at the older man who just fucked his face. Griffin sat there, back against the headboard, thumb swiping his cum off of the blond’s cheek. “I’ll be the judge of that.” He replied playfully, thumb sinking down in-between Kendall’s lips.</p>
<p>            It was far from Kendall’s first time being in this bed, but tonight was special. It was going to be his first time spending the night there. Or with Griffin at all.</p>
<p>            “Come here.” he ordered, patting the mattress next to him. Doing as he was told, the blond crawled over, laying so that his back was flush against Griffin’s chest, muscular arms keeping him close. Planting a kiss on the back of Kendall’s head, Griffin held his boy, spooning him in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>            “I had a wonderful time tonight. Your mom can’t seem to handle her alcohol, though.” Kendall laughed at the fact. “I had a good time too. I’m happy she liked you so much. And, I feel the need to apologize for my little bathroom freak out. I’ll try harder from now on, sir.”</p>
<p>            His words hung in the air. All Griffin could do is hug him tighter.</p>
<p>            “No need to worry. I’ll admit, I pushed you a step too far. As you stated, this is moving too fast for you.” The older male swallowed. “Respect is earned, and how am I to expect my boy to have respect for me if I push him past his limits?”</p>
<p>            “It’s not just that. I kinda….like you pushing me.” The blond admitted, turning his head to look the man in the eyes. “I mean, I’m gonna remember that orgasm for the rest of my life, hehe. I’m fine experimenting with whatever you want, as long as it’s not around my mom. Or in public. I really doubted myself in there, ya’know? I feel safe, with you now, but that was too much to handle.”</p>
<p>            Taking his chin in hand, Griffin met Kendall’s lips with his, the younger male instinctually opening his mouth for ease of access. Griffin didn’t half ass anything. He let Kendall know who was in charge no matter what. Even when cuddling.</p>
<p>            “I’m sorry I didn’t take that into consideration. From now on, I’ll be more receptive. You’ve been so good. So good for me.” The older man replied, planting another kiss on the blond’s cheek.</p>
<p>            The two lay still for a while, nothing but the sounds of their breathing filling the room. At the end of the day, everything he said was true. Kendall truly did feel safe and sound when in Griffin’s presence. It was refreshing to feel comforted by someone else, for once. Guess that made all the lying and sneaking around not feel as dirty as it should seem. Maybe tonight was a bad experience, but he chose to see it as a catalyst for some real change.</p>
<p>            He wondered what Griffin thought of the other boys. His interest and admiration for Kendall was so much greater than the amount of energy he put into acknowledging the other three. It was tough to imagine any of them here in his arms. Was that wishful thinking that he was irreplaceable to Griffin? Or did he genuinely think his friends could never land a silver foc like him? Regardless, the dinners Griffin was to have with their families later this week would never hold a candle to tonight’s.</p>
<p>            Griffin shifted, turning off a beside lamp before pulling Kendall in close once again. This time, face to face. They’d have to wake up early and get Kendall home so nobody questioned him, but that was several hours away. He’d rather live in the moment and appreciate the time they had now. Who knows when he’d get to spend the night in this bed again. Griffin’s arms once again wrapped around his body, strong hands making the boy forget about everything else.</p>
<p>            After all that, the word ‘love’ was still stuck in his head. While he would never use such a term so early into whatever kind of relationship he wanted to classify this as, he knew that he felt it. Sure, it might not be a conventional kind of bond they had, but Kendall knew he never wanted to be let go of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>